I'm with you
by Cheetoh Frito
Summary: Life doesn't always turn out like we plan... Will he have the courage to let her know how he feels? And will she have the courage to make it work despite their differences? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

****

I was very depressed at one point and wrote this. I modified it a great deal from its original version though. I think a Seto/Tea pairing is too cute! But maybe that's just me. AnywayI do not own and/or profit from Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way. Of course I know everyone's probably sick of hearing that This is just something I decided to write for pleasure. When I was inspired by an event in my life, let's say. Please give me your honest opinions. I don't even care if you criticize. I'm really trying to develop my style. I don't accept flames, but constructive criticism I do. I'll trust my readers to know the difference. I dedicate this to those who have made an impact in my life. Most especially, my best friend! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain thundered upon the small bridge as Tea perched on the railing. She hoped he'd be here soon, she was completely soaked. It's so very cold tonight, she thought, shaking, wrapping her jacket more tightly still about her small frame. "Only for him" she muttered, wishing he'd show. She glanced at her watch, and her heart fell. He was late. He was never late. "Please come!" she whispered to the cold night. _But he won't, _a nasty voice declared, having woken in the back of her dazed mind. "He will! You'll see!" she spat. Only the roaring currents underfoot heard her cry.

The minutes passed slowly. She paced the length of the bridge, mind numb. Why wasn't he here? She watched as the cars passed on the near-by highway. Not one turned onto the remote country road. A small moan escaped her. It was so very cold. He should be here by now; what was taking him so long? _He's not coming, _the voice declared again, this time with a bit more force. Despite her resolve, Tea began to agree.

The rain pounded upon her, as Tea lifted her sodden bangs from her sky eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the rain or her bitter tears that trekked down her cheeks now. Both, actually. Beneath the bridge the river roared, the tide growing yet stronger with the driving downpour. "Where are you?" she tried to yell, but her voice refused to cooperate, choked as it was by her tears. It mattered little; she knew the answer to her own query all too well. He wasn't coming. He'd promised to be thereand he'd let her down. He hadn't been there for her when she needed him most. He hadn't come looking for herdidn't care. _I told you! _The voice laughed softly, _I told you!_

Why? Why didn't he show? She questioned herself numbly. Why? Her feet were weary from their excursion. She'd crossed and re-crossed that bridge at least a hundred times that night. That fateful nightthe one that would last forever. She collapsed atop the wet asphalt, head coming to rest idly upon a pole. Closing her eyes, she imagined that the car was speeding up the way now, this very moment. He'd jump out and put his arms around her. He'd carry her to the car, and kiss her gently in his way. He'd tell her it was all a huge mistake, that he'd been delayed. Whatever it was, he wasn't to blame. And she'd forgive him, as was her way. Not that she'd have anything to forgive him for, mind, but merely to convince him she really wasn't upset. She'd dry off at his place. And over steaming mugs of cocoa, seated by the roaring flames, he'd tell her that she was the only one for him. She closed her eyes and imagined; imagined he was here with her now. Imagined that his arms were around her shoulders, and his lips gently on her's. 

Her eyes shot open once more, as a resounding crack ripped through the night's spell. It brought her sharply back to Earth. She felt herself tip and desperately groped about in the dark for the railing. It wasn't there. The post wasn't there! The side of the bridge, with a deafening snap had collapsed. The pole along with it. With panic rising, she frantically searched for somethinganything to grab hold of. She found herself flying through the air and pitched into the icy river. If she'd been cold before, it was nothing to the knives of ice piercing her entire body now. She tried to cry out. "JOEY! YUGI! TRISTAN! BAKURA! HELP!" But no one was there for her now. No one came to her rescue; no one was there to hear her desperate pleas.

Tea knew she had little time left; she'd been in the water for what seemed liked hours. In truth, it'd been much longer. Even through the fog that had enveloped her mind, she saw clearly that this was her last nightlast moments. She knew she was going to die. Her vision grew dim, seemed to flicker on and off for a moment or two. And then she was pitched into complete and utter darkness. All went black, as she was pitched beneath the waves and carried along by the swelling current. _I guess I'll finally get to see heaven, _she thought vaguely; _wonder what it's like?_

Her limp body was carried down the river. The figure's mouth formed words upon her lips, but no sound issued forth. Her voice didn't possess the force needed to carry over the currents. She felt blindly in the dark for somethinganything. Something hard she felt beneath her fingers as she groped blindly. She latched on to the object with all of her remaining strength. She wasn't going to give in that easily. The river would have to beat her first. She knew she was going to die. That was inevitable. But she'd not to go down without putting forth a valiant effort on her part. 

She felt herself losing strength; losing consciousness. Despite her resolve, life was slipping from her. She knew that, as her eyes shut, the next sight she'd likely see was haven itself.

__

"Seto! Is she gonna make it?"

"Yes, Mokuba."

Tea awoke consciousness an abrupt change. "If this is dying, it isn't so bad" she muttered thickly, "Always wondered what it felt like" Her eyes flickered dully, and her mind registered, above all else, that she was neither cold nor wet any longer.

"You're not dying." A voice hissed impatiently above her. It was odd; that sardonic tone seemed very familiar Where had she heard it before? If only her mind would begin to work properly again, the answer would probably seem obvious.

"Huh?" her eyes opened completely now. Though fleeting, her sight was returning.

"You're not dying," the voice repeated, annoyed, "Although you probably feel like as much."

"I'm dead, don't lie." She muttered, vision swimming. 

"Of all the things I've ever debated, this is by far the most interesting," the voice shot back, grinning, "Once more: You're not dying. You've suffered some injuries, but unfortunately, nothing mortal." 

Tea's vision finally cleared. Two faces peered down at her from above. Tea screamed as she realized who the two were. She screamed as she realized Seto and Mokuba Kaiba sat starring upon her from above. "What's going on here!?" she shrieked, very very confused and alarmed. 

"Calm down! My big brother saved your life." Mokuba explained to her, with a grin.

"Kaiba! Where am I!? What happened!? How did I gethere?" she barked, motioning towards the cot in which she lay. 

"You fell off that bridge when it collapsed, and into the river, the one on the outskirts of Domino. I pulled you out and brought you back here, Kaiba Mansion. You've been unconscious for several hours now. I don't why you were out in that storm, even Wheeler wouldn't do something so stupid, but I pulled you out of the river and took you to the local hospital. I brought you back here after they released you, so we could keep a closer watch on you. Make sure you were alright." 

"I don't like this, Kaiba!" Tea shot, glaring up at him. She didn't trust himdidn't trust his motives. And for good reason, she reflected, remembering how difficult he'd made their lives, during both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. 

He merely shrugged, face sullen. "Why should I care what you preferences are?" he sighed, turning away. She realized that a fire roared in the hearth as he stepped towards it, allowing her a clear view of the room for the first time. "Like it or don't, it's up to you. But just keep that sharp tongue of yours in your mouth or you'll find yourself back in that river." It seemed more of a mere admonishment than an actual threat. "Keep in mindif it weren't for me, you'd still be there."

"Are you threatening me?" she cocked her brows incredulously.

He turned about to face her at these words, staring bemused, into her eyes. Clearly he was confused; that hadn't been his intent in the slightest. She could see it in his eyes. Strange There was a very pregnant pause between the two. What passed between them in those brief moments, Tea never exactly understood. But she knew instantly it was the very thing she'd been searching for. She'd found it in his beautiful blue eyes somehow. Found what she'd been searching for that night on the bridge. That night that changed everything. 

"I'm sorry." He said at last, and he truly looked it, "Sorry you misunderstood." He strode across the room, and came to sit beside her on the cot. "I'm sorry" he repeated, eyes oddly bright. He leaned close to her now, face coming very near her own. Too close for comfort. What was he- Or was it? Or had she been right after all? Had he indeed come? It definitely wasn't the "he" she'd been expecting. It was Kaiba! But He gently brushed the lose strands of wily hair from her face, and slid his fingers across her now violently red cheeks. He was blushing now too. Blushing as he kissed her lightly upon the lips. Kissed her, as he'd always wanted to do. Blushing still, he rose and left the room. Leaving Tea to her very confused thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

****

WELL! ^__________^ Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback! I honestly didn't think I'd get any reviews! I'm glad you all seem to want me to continue. At least I'm not being forced to dodge rotten tomatoesor worse. I hope you enjoy this next part! This isn't going to be the longest fic, I know, but I think it gets my point across well enough. This chapter is more fluffy than the last one, but I kinda like it. Anyway, tell me your thoughts, good or bad. Will Kaiba actually say it? We shall find out! Onto the story*Dramatic trumpet blast* 

Thanks to: 

Wellduh~ Hope you get a chance to read more of 'em. Some are great! Try "Joey's Girl", "Tasha", "Dark Wings of Faith" and "TOP DUELIST". All are very talented authors! Better than I am at least Hope you like this fic!

Harpie138~ I'm glad you like this! Kaiba and Tea happen to be favorites. I kinda figured he'd be a little shy. Enjoy!

Xonnie~ Do you like the pairing? I thought it was kinda interesting. This is definitely different. It was supposed to be a songfic. I was gonna use "I'm with you" by Avril, but decided against it. Thanks!

dancingdiva~ Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope ya like the next part.

Ilukaiba~ My first reviewer! Thanks! I think the pairing is too cute!

Before I forgetPlez everyone, review on "1000 Years" by Joey's Girl. I like it, and she's threatening to take it off! Just check it out. It is to her I dedicate this chapter.

ANDI don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Together they sat, Tea and Kaiba, as she "dried" by the fire. They sat together before the mantle of the Kaiba lounge, his arms about her shoulders protectively as she leaned into him. Together they sat, watching the dancing flames, over steaming mugs of cocoa. He held her as she let flow her pains and frustrations. Why hadn't he been there? He had promised! He had promised! Tears flowed down her cheeks. Kaiba gently swept her closer to himself, into his grasp. He closed his arms around her, as she cried on his shoulder. If she'd thought about it at the time, it would have seemed distinctly odd. But for some reason, it felt so very right. Tea drew back, highly embarrassed, as she realized she was pounding on Kaiba's chest in sheer frustration. 

"Its okay, you know." He whispered to her. She looked up into his eyes, his beautiful sky eyes. She couldn't ever put to words what she saw reflected in them that night, but it was something she'd never seen there before. Nor expected to ever see The usual raptor gaze, the penetrating glare and sardonic grin were no more. Instead is features shone with compassion and understanding. Odd

"You have beautiful eyes, Kaiba." She said, finally, after a long moment between the two.

"Can I ask you something?" he frowned, awhile later, still holding her tightly. She was under the distinct impression he felt she might break if he were to let go. His shoulder was nearly dry by now, as were her eyes.

"About what?"

"About the reason you were on the bridge tonight."

"Oh" she trailed off, staring into the leaping flames as though captivated.

"Its okay if you don't want toI just thought-"

"Its not **that**, it's just-"

"I sent Mockuba upstairs an hour ago, Tea. I figured you'd want some privacy"

"Thanks," she sighed, grinning, very very relieved, "I was there because I was supposed to meet someone."

"Who's this 'someone'?"

"A guy I thought I knew. The guy I loved, and until tonight thought loved me. I wrote HIM a letter, if you must know, telling him to meet me there. I wanted to tell him how I truly felt about him." Her eyes grew oddly bright.

Kaiba shifted, very uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean toI mean, I never-"

"Its okay. It's just hard, I was completely convinced he'd come for me. I thought he loved me. I thought he cared enough, at least, to come and find me."

"He's not the one. Not the one who truly cares for you." Kaiba stammered, his graceful vocabulary deserting him now.

She looked up at him, glance searching, "What do you mean by that, Seto?"

His face became suddenly stern. He got to his feet, the glint of steel back in those haunting eyes of his. "I didn't mean anything by it!" he glared, tone rather sharp. A flush rose about his features. With that, he stomped away up the adjoining stairs. She watched him go, alarmed. What had that been about? Her gaze was broken only as she heard someone enter from the room beyond. It was Mockuba.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hey everyone! I'm back! *shouts of protest rent air* Well, I'll say! Geethanks! -__- Actually this chapter isn't as bad as the last Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Did you know this was actually intended to be a one-shot? I decided to add to it because everyone seemed to want me to. And because this one is fun to write! I've come to another conclusion as well. After the last chapter on this fic is posted, I'm going to be posting a chapter-long cast party. This is just for fun, so the cast can celebrate that they survived through one of my insane plots! Anyhow, if you'd like to send any of the YGO cast small gifts, you can do so in your reviews. Check back on this fic because I'll hand 'em out at the party. Torture items accepted as well! ^__^ Sadly, there's only one chapter left after this one to post Thanks again, and enjoy! I don't own YGO*sigh*

Thanks to:

dancingdiva~ Thanks for your review! I loved your story! I read the one about Yami/oc. Kaiba is my favorite, and I kinda like Tea. Everyone who knows me says I'm a lot like her. *twitch* Have fun with the chapter! I feel honored you'd put my story in your favs. It's not that great. I'm glad I convinced you of the pairing! ^__^

Takiaa Hart~ Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate you took the time! And I'm glad you liked it. I loved yours! Reminds me of my parents. My Dad does not understand the appeal of anime and doesn't attempt to. He's afraid of anything that doesn't feature Huell Howser. ^__^ My mother believes that anime is evil/ satanic and is the cause of the world's problems. I have to wonder, how is anime responsible for worldwide hunger? That's her newest protest when she catches me watching it.

Joey's Girl~ Hey! I've heard so much about you from Frito! I will start emailing you soon! I'd love to get to know you. I love songficsI'l have to check yours out!

Difinity~ Thanks! This isn't my firstI've been writing for awhile now. But this is the first I've ever published. Thanks for the encouragement! I like the couple too!

American Sumira~ Thanks for taking the time to review! And thanks for the encouragement! Hope you liked it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea blushed, as she realized he'd undoubtedly been spying on themprobably heard all she'd said to Seto. And worse still, what he'd said to her. Since when did she refer to Kaiba as "Seto" anyway? She mentally slapped herself, muscles too sore to obey. She was just tired, that was all. Everything would seem much clearer in the morning, she was sure; everything would be as it should again. 

"Don't worry, Tea," Mockuba said, coming to sit before the flames as well. He gave her a small smile as he approached, clearly hoping to reassure her. He forced his thick, black mane behind his ears as he settled himself on the great throw rug before the mantle. 

"How worried I am depends on how much you heard," she explained to the small boy, flatly, the briefest trace of a grin flitting across her otherwise sullen features.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Mockuba motioned towards the staircase, jabbing his thumb vaguely in its general direction, "Its not you."

"ThanksI guess" she cocked her brows. Clearly this couldn't be all that he'd wanted to discuss.

Mockuba shrugged, "I just wanted you to know, because I could see you were concerned when he stormed out." 

"Yeah, I was a little, " she confessed, looking up at Mockuba, into his trusting hazel eyes. Those eyes hadn't yet lost the grace and innocence of youth. Hadn't lost that quality she found so particularly charming in young children. She realized in that moment, that Kaiba's gaze had looked something like that which she now saw. Had looked something like it tonightwith her She shook her head in sheer frustration, what was she thinking? This was Kaiba! It was absurd! And yet

"You have to understand, Seto doesn't lightly show emotion"

"I've noticed," she remarked, dryly, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, he's been trained to be that way. Trained since the day we were adopted Our adopted father used to beat Seto as part of his training. He wanted his successor to be just as ruthless as he himself was. I was too young at the time to know exactly what was going on but" Mockuba broke off with a small sigh. He lapsed into thoughtful silence starring into the flames, gaze transfixed, "It changed himhe's still my big brother, and I'll always love him, but he seems so distant anymore."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tea prodded, gently, surveying the small boy before her with concern etched upon her features. She couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him

"Because, you're the only person, besides me, who's ever broken through that tough exterior. The only one besides me who's ever gotten through to him. You're the only one besides me who's seen the real Seto Kaiba," Mockuba confessed to her, after a time, "That was the real Seto Kaiba, my brother, you were with earlier. That was how he used to be before he became a Kaiba."

She stared at him now in utter disbelief, "Are you telling me-"

"He cares a lot about you. He wants so badly to tell you that himself. But he came so close to actually saying it tonight, that it scared him. He just can't seem to find his tongue in situations like these. Please don't give up on him. Don't give up on Seto. Don't give up on the real Seto. He really does care." 

Tea would have liked to press Mockuba further on the subject, but with that he rose, wide grin gracing his boyish countenance. 

For some hours afterwards she lay awake, lying in the makeshift bed Kaiba had fashioned for her. She lay, tracing shapes with her fingers on the ceiling above, idly; trying and failing to make any sense of the bits of lose information running unchecked through her muttled brain. To process it all somehow She watched as the fire died to cinders, reflectingreflecting on all she'd learned this night.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Cheetoh Frito: Okay, hi everyone! I'm back!!! Sorry for the delay, but finals are coming up and I've been spending entirely too much time onlineor on the phone with my best friend. 

Joey's Girl: Is it my fault I like talking to you? And why in God's name did you change your penname?

Cheetoh Frito: Sorry, Cheetoh's not in her right mind right nowhopefully at some point she will return to realitybut until then, please leave a message after the tone-

J.G.: BEEEP!!

C.F.: Why did I change my name? Well because I thought of a new one. My new one is much better. I'm still the same person though

J.G.: I would hope so! *hugs*

C.F.: Gee, thanks! *sweatdrop*

J.G.: Well, Cheetoh dosen't own YGOshe always has to bum everything off me.

C.F.: *sticks out tongue*

Urby: Yeah and you lost the ten bucks you had in the bet, to me!

J.G. & C.F.: *chucks atom bomb at Urby*

Urby: AHHHHHHHHH!!! 

C.F.: I almost feel sorry for himbut he did have it coming.

Alex: (Urby's vindictive ex-girlfriend; hates Urby with an unprecceded passion) Honey, he has a lot more than that coming to him

Urby: *sees Alex has shown up, eyes get very round* Oh dear God! HEEELLLPPP!!!

Alex, C.F. and J.G.: DIE!!!!! NO MERCY!!!!!!!!! 

C.F.: There is a reason for the little insanity above Guess that's why I turned my story into what it isenjoy. OH! And remember that I'm still waiting for gifts to give the cast, and they're feeling very left out!!! I'll accept them up until a week from today. Plez in God's name give me some, or Joey is gonna cry, that big wimp! (Sorry J.G.! You are my best friend and all but) Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to:

Tasha~ Well! Thank you! *bows* You're my favorite YGO authoress!!! You're such a great writer! I've read all your stuff! It made me laugh my head off! My parents thought there was something wrong with me I was laughing so hard! I think it's an adorable couple too! No grammar errors? WOW! My English teacher would be shockedI'm not that great at it, but I try I feel so honored to have my favorite authoress review on my story and have it put in her favs list!!! Keep writing plez, I beg you! Enjoy! ^__^ You will always be my fav!

dancingdiva~ Thanks for being such a loyal fan!!! You're great! I like the spelling Mockubabut I'll change it. It actually has to do with a sick inside joke between J.G. and I! Plez keep reviewing! People like you are whom I write for! Hopefully I didn't quail your interest for my lack of updatingbut finals loom near, and if I don't pull my grades up*draws fingers swiftly across throat* So yeahemail me anytime at cheetoh_frito@hotmail.com** It would be great to talk to you!**

J.G.~ Hey hey hey Sissy! Wat's up??? Thanks for the gift ideas! (Kaiba no get funny bunny plushie! -__-) You're gonna be featured in the party too! Dear God help us all! And we will have Creme soda and Dr. Pepper there just for you and Joey! You get to glomp him anytime you want! (But Kaiba will always be better!) Sorry about the story turning out all weird, but I think you know exactly why I can't bring myself to write a happy romance at the momentenough said on that

Aerodeenamic~ Love the name! I'm glad you like it! It is sweetbut the end might surprise you

Kaz~ Thanks so much!!! I'm glad you liked it and you consider me a *cough* good writer! I love the pairing, (almost as much as I love Merik Ishtar, but that's just too painful) Hope you'll continue to review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why is everything so confusing? Tea asked herself, as she lay awake that night. It seemed as if the entire world had gone mad; turned upside down. Or perhaps, had simply come crashing down upon her. He hadn't come! He hadn't come! And why then did fate intend to toy with her heart? She dearly wished she'd never left the river now. Wished he hadn't found herwished she'd perished beneath the waves. Simply vanished. For, she saw now, it could never be. The revolution pained her. She could never be with Seto Kaiba, she saw that now. No matter how badly she wanted it to be, the fact remained they were, above all else, still opponents; still on opposite sides of the arena. Would always be. He was Kaiba, and she was Tea. No earthly power could change that. That was all. They existed in two separate worlds, on two different planes. The barriers between them could never be crossed. Impossible! _If it's so impossible, then why can you still see it in your mind's eye?, _the voice asked impishly. And indeed she could visualize it, but she put the though out of her mind; convinced herself it could never be more than thata mere thought...

She heard Kaiba come down the stairs a bit later. She groaned, as she rolled over to greet him, muscles still very sore from her ordeal. He blushed as he realized she was still awake. "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." He shrugged, and collapsed into a nearby armchair.

"You don't have to keep watch, Kaiba. I'm fine," she grinned, noticing how tired he looked. The lids of his eyes dropped, rebelling, as he fought to stay awake.

"What if I said I couldn't sleep anyway?" he glared, yawning. 

"That's not true Seto! I heard the alarm go off!" Mokuba yelled from somewhere upstairs. Seto blushed once more. Tea gracefully pretended she hadn't heard him, nor noticed the flush even now spreading rapidly over his features.

"Night." He muttered, and stomped upstairs. All the while cursing Mokuba hotly under his breath. Tea almost felt sorry for Mokuba But, she reasoned as she watched Kaiba go he probably deserved what was coming to him anyhow. She wondered vaguely if Seto knew about the chat they'd had earlier. Probably not.

Tea awoke as bright spring sunlight poured into the room from the vaulted windows above. She yawned, stretched, and noticed the sleeping form of Seto that occupied the armchair beside her cot as she sat up. He grinned as he awoke, embarrassed by rather pleased all the same. 

" Must have dozed offI came down here to read a little while ago and get some work done. I'm sorry if I woke you." 

" No, you didn't," she smiled, noticing that despite all he'd said his lab top lay disconnected on top of the nearby desk. It was clear it hadn't been used in a while, judging by the layer of dust and silt that had formed upon it's surface "I'm usually up pretty early. Used to having to get ready for school."

"Yeah, me too."

"Kaiba, tell me something Did you tell Yugi and them that I'm here? I'm sure they're worried about me. They're probably searching the city by now."

"They're coming by later to pick you up. I called him last night, Yugi's grandpa offered to come pick you up later on today. They came by to see you last night, but you were still out of it. Call me Seto, by the way, Tea."

"Okay, thanksI can't thank you enough for caring for me. I know I've probably put you out, but I really appreciate it. I've had a great time here. I'll look forward to seeing everyone again though."

"Tea, can I ask you something?" Kaiba inquired, looking into her sea eyes, face ashen, " Would you like to spend another night here? Not because you're hurt, but because you want to? I'd love to have you" he blushed, he'd spoken without thinking. "I mean, I'd love it if you stayed." He stammered, clarifying, very red. 

"I couldn't. I'd just be an imposition. I've been here too long as it is"

"You call one night an imposition? Please, Tea. I'd love to have you here with me. We'd have a lot of fun I can definitely promise you a good time."

"Kaiba, I mean, Seto, I'm sorry, I can't. Look, we need to talk."

"Then let's talk. Shoot."

"I can't be with you. You know that; I know that. It couldn't work. We both know it" It was clear by her expression her heart wasn't behind her words.

" It could work and you know it. We both know that!"

"Seto, no, I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't." tears welled in her eyes.

"No, Tea, you won't," he corrected, expression horribly blank, " You won't, it's as simple as that." Fire welled in his eyes, a resignation of sorts. This was, in a way, worse to watch than tears. He looked like a man who'd no idea where or even who he was. His eyes reflected only numb and utter shock.

"I love you Seto! But don't you see? I'm Tea; you're Kaiba!" she was yelling now, pitch rising.

"Tea, just remember that I love you now and for always. I love you, but if you refuse to make this work, than this is a parting of the ways. If you don't have the courage for this, than this is a parting of the ways. If you don't have a backbone than you're not meant for me. I promise that I'll never hurt you."

"Seto!" she was sobbing now, "I love you too, but than this is the end. I'm not the one for you."

"Than why does my heart tell me you are?" despite his iron stigma, teardrops made their way, snaking, down his cheeks, " I guess you're not. Truly than this is goodbye"

"Yeah, than it is." She choked, sobbing, as he walked awayforevermore.

****

The Endor is it?

My dear readers, you decide. Should I continue this or not? I'm trying to decide. I'd originally decided to stop it here, but now I'm not so sure. (Beyond that, my best friend, Joey's Girl, is threatening me within an inch of my life because I turned this into an angst fic.) If I continue this, they will eventually get togethershould I or should I not continue. I must warn you that if I do, I will not post for awhile because I'd have to write it out. Leave your responses in your reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hiya everyone! Wat's up? I've decided to continue this. I've gotten a great idea for this! It will turn out happily, I swear. And this is the worst it will get. Thanks sooo much to my wonderful reviewers and my best friend, JG, for making this possible! Remember, I still need gifts people! Anyways, I think I'm going to write 2-3 more chapters so enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to:

K.C. Whitestar~ Thanks so much for your reviews! I loved them! They were so funny! I was feeling depressed but I'm going to make it happy, I swear! Glad you liked it! Hope you'll continue to read it! I'll slap her for you. ^__^

Thallein~ I love this couple too! Obviouslyor I wouldn't be writing about it, would I? I will make my chapters longer, or strive to. I'm glad you liked Tea's emotions! Insanity will ensue in the next few chapters, I tell you ^__^ Hope you'll keep up with this fic!

Lynderia~ I like chapter 4 also. I will continue. They will be a couple! Or notheh heh. Thanks for your kind words!

ilukaiba~ LOL! Your review made me laugh! I will continue. Thanks!

dark star~ I'm glad you liked it! I will finish it happily. Peace! ^__^

Joey's Girl~ Hey sis! Wat's up? I know you don't like Angst, but I had to write this one for me! Love ya lots, sis! I like Karellen better. Kaiba could beat Joey anyday! ^__-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea watched Seto go, tears cascading down her face. He glanced back briefly as he reached the door, a look of sheer venom aimed in her direction, and crossed the threshold. She collapsed onto the floor, all dignity forgotten, as he vanished from sight. For so long now, she'd been sure her friends would always be there for her in times such as these. But they'd never understand this, never They'd never understand that she loved him, never understand why she was crying. Never understand the emotion swelling in her chest nownever understand the emptiness she felt.

But she didn't love him! She didn't love him, couldn't! He was Kaiba, the coldhearted bastard who'd defeated Yugi at Duelist Kingdom! She didn't love himcouldn't afford to. How could he ever love anyone when his heart was of stone? When his heart was so cold 

She buried her face in her hands and wept. Wept for all that could have been, wept for all that would never be Wept for all that would never because she'd denied it. In that moment she'd have given anything to reverse time. She loved him so. She felt so trapped. Here was all she'd ever prayed for, all she'd ever wanted, and she'd denied it. She rose from the floor, one idea firmly planted in her mind's eye.

She swiftly made her way into the kitchen. As luck would have it, Mokuba was still sleeping, she met no resistance. She pulled a large butcher knife out of its hold on the counter and slid to the floor. She loved Seto, but could never have him. She couldn't live without him, she saw that now, so why try? She'd turned her back on the answer to her whispered prayers; all she'd ever wanted. Sobbing, she stood, determined. She stared at the blade for a bried, solemn moment, trembling from nerves and tears. Her hand slid through the air, shaking, as it tread its path. 

"I love you, Seto Kaiba," she whispered, "always and forever."

Tears streamed down his face as Seto Kaiba slammed the door and made his way towards the river. He'd turned his back towards her as he'd departed so that she'd not notice his bitter tears. Seto Kaiba didn't cry; it was a cold fact of nature. Sobbing, he collapsed to the ground, the long wild grass molding to his form as he lay. He loved her so. Why couldn't she see that they were meant to be? Why was she so unwilling to make it work? It had seemed she cared about him as well 

He strode to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the rapids of the fierce river below. He'd give anything for her love. He admired so much about her, loved her so. He stood positioned over the edge, looking down, reflecting. Thoughts chased themselves idly through his mind, as he prepared to spring from the safety of the solid ground beneath him. 

"I love you, Tea Gardner," he whispered, "always and forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Tea stood trembling, ready to do the unthinkable; drive that butcher knife into her very heart. She leaned against the wall, mind racing. Her legs, it seemed, were no longer capable of supporting her own body weight. Her mind had gone completely and utterly numb. She regretted sorely that it had come to this, but what was the point of life without him? She'd turned her back on him, and now he'd done the same to her. She couldn't blame him. She hoped that, in time, Seto would understand why this had to be. She hoped that he would come to know just how much she had loved him, how deeply she'd cared for him. And why it couldn't benever would come to pass. She glanced about the room one last time. She clamped her eyes shut and thrust the blade towards her own chest. She steeled herself for what was to come. Her last, conscious, thoughts were of him; she hoped he wouldn't resort to _this _as she had. He deserved someone much better than she. 

"TEA!?"

Tea's eyes snapped open wide in horror, as she heard someone enter the kitchen. A gasp of terror escaped her. Who was here? Who? Dear God! Let it not be Mokubalet it not be him Her gaze lifted as she slid back up the wall. She was level with the intruder now. She forced her gaze upwards. Forced herself to face them, whoever it might be. She found herself staring into the face of the intruder. She looked up; up into the stunned face of Mai Valentine.

"MAI!?"

Mai promptly grabbed Tea around the waist and slapped her: HARD. In a moment she had wrestled the smaller brunette to the floor. She ripped the knife from Tea's grasp and threw it up, onto the counter above. Threw it beyond her reach, as she now had Tea pinned to the checked floor. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" the blonde screamed.

"M-Mai!? W-What are you doing here?" Tea stammered dully, feeling her ribs had to be cracking under the blonde's weight. It was probably the single worst thing she could have thought to say to Mai at that moment; but she'd been taken completely off-guard, had had no time to think. But, on the other hand, she reasoned, so had Mai. 

"I came to see how you were doing after your tumble!" Mai glared her violet, raptor gaze boring into Tea's scull. "And now I'm VERY glad I did! What's going on!?" She slapped Tea once more.

Tea was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say to her that would make Mai understand this? What could she say to any of her friends that could ever justify this? She decided that the truth would suffice. "I felt so trapped" Tea sobbed, dully. Mai got to her feet, perhaps only now, remembering the injuries that Tea had suffered the previous night.

Mai stared into her friend's face as Tea spoke these vague words of explanation. Something had changed, she noticed with alarm. Those eyes that met hers couldn't be the ones she knew so well; couldn't possibly belong to that girl kneeling before her. These eyes, hollow and utterly numb, couldn't belong to her best friend, Tea Gardner. They were blue as Tea's were, but they were empty, shallow. It was as if they were made of glass. They reflected everything around them, but possessed no definition of their own. The fire and spirit ever present before had deserted them. They were a hallow shell, betraying to all the broken spirit within. "What's happened to you, Tea?" Mai muttered gently, drawing Tea into a tight embrace. The two friends sat in silence for a few moments, Mai gently running her fingers through Tea's mid-length brown hair as Tea collected herself.

"They'd never understand!" Tea confessed abruptly, ending the silence. Mai was relieved that Tea, at last, seemed ready to talk. "I love Seto, but no one would ever understand why! I can't be with him because if I did, I'd be betraying my friends. They hate him, but they've never seen the real Seto Kaiba; never seen him like I have. He's always been an opponent. I can never be with him, like I want" It occurred to her that she'd never told anyone of her feelings for Seto before now, though she'd liked him since they'd first met at Duelist Kingdom. It hardly seemed to matter now, though. 

"Girl, if you like him, be with him. Why do you say no one would understand? I do. Your friends would be behind you on this one. They've always been there for you as you've been there for them. They wouldn't see it as betrayal, believe me. And even if they did, you can't let others make your choices for you. You can't let someone live your life for you. I know they'd support you. But Hon, don't run from your problems. That's one thing you guys have taught me for which I'll always be grateful. You've got face your demons face to face. All I can say is this, if you would have gone through with what you planning, you would have screwed everyone over. We love you too much to see you hurt yourself, Tea."

"Really?"

"No, Little Miss Friendship." Mai grinned sarcastically. Tea was grinning now too. Mai gave her another huge hug and straightened. She got to her feet and made her way towards the great double doors. "Tea," she called from the threshold, "Don't ever do anything like this again. Or I'll kill you myself. Love you girl. Treat him right!"

"Okay Mai" Tea trailed off, starring at the floor. "I-" She looked up once more. Mai wasn't there. It was as if she had simply vanished. Mai was gone, without a trace 

__

Go find him now! Tell him how you feel before it's too late! the little voice screamed. Tea smiled, despite herself. Maybe Mai wasn't as gone as she'd previously thought.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Hey everyone! Well, I'm proud of myself, I managed to write two chapters in one day. GO ME! Heh heh! They may not make much sense, but they were fun to write! Especially this one, I had soo much fun torturing Joey. How is Joey involved, you ask? You'll just have to read and see for yourself. Joey's Girl, I promise I didn't do anything too bad to him *smiles innocently while pushing devil horns down* I had fun with this chapter. I have ONLY ONE LEFT! I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was fun to write! Plez review and tell me how I can improve and such. Tasha, Kari, ilukaiba, dancingdiva, and of course, Joey's Girl, you guys are awesome! My favorite reviewers! ^_^ I dedicate this chapter to you all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to

Joey's Girl ~ Hey sis! Thanks soo much for your review! Love ya! Well, I guess I am Tea. I write as her so well, it scares me Thanks so much for your support! I would have never found this site without you. I never imagined that I'd ever have a sister, but guess what! ^__^ Thanks so much!

Kari ~ Mai is cool, isn't she? She reminds me a lot of my best friend! She'd do that kind of thing for me too. I am Tea, I suppose You'll get your wish soon enough. ^__^ Have fun!

Tasha ~ Hey! Wat's up? I always love your reviews! Thanks for reviewing faithfully! Hopefully you won't be in suspense for too long^__^ I posted this for you, I hope you know! ENJOY!

Thallein ~ Hey, glad you reviewed again! Thanks! It was closeheh heh! I hope this update is soon enough for you! ^__^ :P

Ilukaiba ~ Hey hey hey! You are a comedian, I swear! LOL! Poor Kaiba Don't worry, Merik Istar has the same power over me too! So does Kaiba actuallyhe was my first YGO bishie. Enjoy the next chapter! Poor Seto, don't hurt him too badly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind rushed passed Seto as he perched, teetering precariously, upon the edge of the cliff. He glanced down, despite his iron resolve not to do so. The river was a long way down It appeared as a blue jagged line against the red rock of the cliff face. He wondered, with a kind of grim resignation, who'd they find to replace him as CEO of Kaiba Corp. How long would it take them to learn of his death anyway? Mokuba was the rightful heir to the corporation be sure, but he didn't trust that the board members wouldn't evade even that claim. They'd done it before. He was sure that they'd find some clever way to cheat his little brother out of the position. He was equally confident however, that Mokuba had learned enough to enable him to stand his ground and assume control. And besides, Mokuba often had more sense than he, himself did, especially when it came to business; so he wasn't worried. He was going to miss Mokuba a lot, he resigned. He hoped that Mokuba would understand why this had to be. Mokuba had and would always mean the world to him. He wished now that he'd had the chance to say a final goodbye to his little brother, but that hadn't exactly been an option. 

Besides, Seto told himself, tears welling in his eyes, Mokuba was old enough to take care of himself now. It wasn't as if he needed Seto around to protect him from bullies anymore, as he had in years past. Mokuba possessed the skills to deal with the world on his own now. He could effectively stand his ground. Still, Seto knew that they'd miss each other all the sameThey'd always been one; always been united; the Kaiba brothers. "Good luck kid," he muttered, wiping tears from his streaming eyes,. He wished that it hadn't come to this, hoped that she understood why this had to be as well as Mokuba. He loved Tea deeply, and hoped she knew that. He hoped that she wouldn't feel the need resort to _this_ as he had. But she had her friends; he'd always been alone. Solitude had always been his lot, he conceded, why should his death be any different? Still, he wished that Mokuba could be here now with him. He was utterly abandoned, alone

But was he really alone? He whirled about face, sensing eyes watching him from somewhere near by. He scanned the hillside, his raptor glance penetrating the landscape. Who was spying on him, and why? His intuitions about these kinds of things were never wrong; he'd learned to trust his feelings. They'd saved his life many times before now, as well as that of his little brother. Someone was out there, that he knewbut who? And why were they here?

The answer to his query became apparent almost immediately after. A form rose from the tall grass. His eyes went wide. He knew whom he thought he saw, but that was impossible. He couldn't be here! His jaw dropped a considerable distance in shock and horror. It was indeed true. He didn't know how or why he'd come, but it was the unmistakable gate of that pathetic hack, Joey Wheeler. He wasn't sure weather this revelation made him feel better or worse. Joey made his way down the lawn and leaned against a nearby tree, approaching him.

"I'm glad I got such a warm reception from you, Kaiba," the blonde grinned, "At least you remember me" he mused, "Suppose that's something."

"What do you want Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, unsure as to the boy's motives.

"Do I gotta have a reason?" Joey drawled, grin forever fixed upon his features. Seto simply glared at him. "Maybe I just wanted to come down here and thank you for taking care of Tea for us. I can do that, can't I? Not illegal yet, is it?" he asked, rather sardonically, raising his brows.

"You're welcome." Seto barked sharply, more so, infact than he'd intended. He turned back to face the cliff and the drop below.

"Uh, Kaiba, if I may ask? What exactly are you doing?" that boy did not know when to quit. Kaiba turned about, once again, to face him.

"It's really none of your concern." He commented, coldly, glaring.

"Really now? Cuz from here, it looks to me like you're gonna jump"

"And what if I am?"

"You are!?'

"Maybe I am, so what?"

"Then I'd say you're not who I thought you were. You're just a coward then."

"Excuse me?"

"You're just a coward. Instead of facing your problems, you're running from them. You're takin the easy way out. I can't stand people who don't hold their ground! That's what being a true duelist and champion is. You should know that. You have to face your opponent. You have to have to keep it up even when things get tough, because they're bound to get better."

"You think this is easy?" Seto wanted to slap Wheeler, "What would you know about dueling anyway, Wheeler?" he glared.

"Plenty! Might I remind you that I came in second at the Duelist Kingdom tournament; came in second while somebody's soul was trapped in a frigin card!"

"That was a lucky shot. Besides, we've already tested that theory, and last time I left you cowering on the ground like the pathetic dog you were then and still are now."

"See Kaiba, that's your problem. You don't care about anybody but yourself!"

"That's not true! I care about Mokuba! I risked my soul to get his back!" Seto had become abruptly defensive.

"That you did."

"TeaI care about her too."

"Awww! You do have feelings for her! That's so sweet! She likes you a lot too!" Joey grinned sheepishly.

"Wheeler, get out of my face!"

"All I can say is, if you go through with this, you're not the duelist I thought you were. You're justa punk! Don't you care about Mokuba? How could you do this to him!"

"I have my reasons."

"I hope they're good ones, cuz you're about to screw your little bro over big time. I'd never have the heart to do that to my lil sis, Serenity. Just think about it Kaiba!" Joey turned on his heal and headed up the bank.

"Wheeler, wait." Seto called. Joey heard him and whirled around to face him once again, "T-thanks." He managed. Wheeler grinned and continued on his way. The next second he had vanished without a trace. Seto stared, dumbfounded as he scanned the area. Wheeler was no where to be found. It was as if he'd simply vanished. It was impossible.

__

Find Tea! Tell her how you feel before it's too late! he'd learned to trust in his notions. Without further ado, he sprinted the length of the trail back to the mansion. He knew somehow that he was needed in the mansion. He couldn't believe that Wheeler of all people had convinced him not to jump. But he was glad he hadn't now. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, the boy had a point. It was a long shot, but Wheeler might just be right. 


	8. Chapter 8 Finale!

**__**

Well, here's the final chapterthis was really fun to write! You guys have been great. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been slightly busy. Well, really busy actuallyI've been either on vacation or at my best friend's house. I actually have another fic coming soon, so look for it. I hope this wasn't too sappy for you ppl, but hey it is romance. I guess I have it on the brain a little since I watched several romantic comedies here recently. That and I went back to the site and read all your wonderful reviews again and felt a little guilty. A big thanks to Joey's girl. Who's been there throughout this whole thing. I love ya sis. Kaiba is mine! Damn you Tea! I love him just a little too much. Hee hee. Hope you all like this. Oh and I don't own YGO or the song" I'm with you" by Avril. Word of advicedon't sue until next week. I don't get my allowance until then. Well, I suppose you could sue me for the few pennies in my carbut that's pretty pointless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to:

TrueRain ~ Thanks so much! Your encouragement means a lot to me. I hope that you enjoy this last chapter and that you'll come back and read my other works when I get them posted.

dancingdiva ~ You were my very first reviewer. Because of you I continued. Thanks so much. You have played a big role in the creation of this fic. You have to be one of my favorite reviewers. Thanks so much for seeing this one out.

Tasha3 ~ You're reviews are always so much fun to read. You're a great author, so why wouldn't they be? I'm glad that you think my plot was well planned. Actually I had to improvise a little on that. I got the idea because I thought that it would be funny to see Joey giving Kaiba advice on how to approach Tea. I do write for myself, that's why I do romance. A lot of people can't stand it, but it's so much fun. Thanks so much. I have thought of writing books in the futurethis is a start I suppose. I love writing ad it fills my time until school starts again. Thanks again so much! 

LadySilverDragon ~ Well, the ending is a bit predictable. But hey it was fun. My favorite chapter was the first. I'm glad that you reviewed and that you liked it. Thanks so much!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaiba, I'm sorry," Tea muttered into his chest, wailing as he held her gently, "I'm so sorry" He ran his hand down her back and through her hair, trying to soothe her nerves as well as his own. All he could think to do was to hold her to himself. Hold her and never let go. To embrace her as he wanted to for so long. He could think of nothing to say, and that was probably a good thing. He'd never been good at this sort of thing. He held her as she cried gently massaging her. Neither could have wished for anything better.

"Call me Seto," he growled finally, and gave her hand a small squeeze, "I love you." She looked up into his eyes, not sure what to expect. What he should feel as this moment. She wasn't even sure what she felt. She saw in those blue eyes, a light that she's never seen there before. It had played across his face the other night as they'd sat by the fire, but now it commanded his gaze. He seized her and she found herself in his arms. He kissed her, and grinned. He was so cute when he turned red. She knew that she was too.

It felt like that moment lasted forever to the pair. Neither would have minded if it had. But eventually they did break apart. Both were embarrassed but rather pleased all the same.

"This would look really bad if your friends were to show up right now," Kaiba smirked at her. 

"I'd never hear the end of it from Joey," she grinned, "Nor Tristen." They lay on the floor in silence, both reflecting.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked her after a few moments. 

"Mai Valentine." Tea said, "She knocked some sense into me. I have the bumps to prove it. I realized that no matter what my friends would still care."

Kaiba began to ask her who Mai was and how she'd gotten into the mansion, but thought better of it. He made a mental note to fix his security system though. 

The gang arrived soon after. That was the only time she'd ever been sorry to see them. She hated to leave him. Mai drove up in a stunning blue corvette, Joey, Tristen, and Yugi with her. All looking very smug indeed to be riding with a beautiful lady in a flashy convertible. 

"Mai, I didn't know you knew how to drive," Tea said, a little hesitantly.

"She doesn't," Joey said from the back, looking very green.

"Wheeler, I told you to lean out the side. You're not getting THAT all over my car," she frowned at him. "Get in Tea," she grinned.

"Let's just hope we don't have to make another U-turn," Joey winced. Mai slapped him.

"I have to say good-bye. I'll be right back," Tea said, and looked back at Kaiba framed in the doorway. They embraced, or at least their lips didwhile the rest watched in astonishment. 

"Go Tea!" Mai yelled from the front seat, and Joey whooped. Yugi was stunned, words had utterly failed him. Tristen simply grinned slyly at Mai. 

"Give you any ideas Mai?" Tristen asked her, grinning. She glared at him, and kicked him.

Tea embraced her friends as she got into the car. She knew what was coming. Especially with Joey and Tristen with them. She grinned. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

"And you called me a whipped dog!" Joey yelled to Kaiba, grinning, as they sped away. Tea and Mai both slapped him. Tea knew it was going to be a very long ride home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I'm with youAvril Lavinge

__

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No foot steps on the ground

Listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand 

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I 

I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand 

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I 

I'm with you

I'm with you

Why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah yeah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The End 

Cheetoh: I never thought I'd ever write those words. I've never finished any of the fics I've started before.

Joey's Girl: I didn't think you'd finish it eitherand what about the Cheetoh account? Your story on there??? 

Cheetoh: Well, I would if I didn't spend so much time at a certain someone's house

Joey's Girl: Well, is it my fault I like having you around? 

Cheetoh: You have me addicted to that Playstaion of yoursdarn you!

Joey's Girl: I'm innocent really

Cheetoh: AnywaysHope you enjoyed this and look for more exciting *cough* works. And if you want to read more from me look at the author Cheetoh Frito. That's my original account. I set this up for my cousin who got grounded from the computer. So now it's mine until she's let out of her room. And that won't be for a very loooong time. 


End file.
